


【贾正】办公室记录

by name_thirteen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_thirteen/pseuds/name_thirteen
Relationships: 富贵有财, 贾正
Kudos: 18





	【贾正】办公室记录

黄明昊觉得自己很丧，刚到公司一星期，办公椅还没坐热就被换到了编辑部整天对着电脑和密密麻麻的文案都快成性冷淡了。

突然编辑部的办公室门打开了，一个男人跨步走进办公室，架着金丝边框眼镜的眼睛凌厉地扫视了一遍整个办公室的人。本来埋头和排版作斗争的黄明昊发现周边气氛安静得有些诡异，一边移动着鼠标，一边心里想着怎么缓和气氛，居然没注意到身边站了个人。

“新来的？”

映入眼帘的是一张俊美到极致，表情却极度冷淡的脸。看似比他年长了几岁，却也年轻有为身上的气质似乎和年纪并不吻合。黄明昊盯着人看了一会儿才略带慌张地回答，

“是...”

“负责什么？”

“文案排版，纠错”

黄明昊虽认真回答了上司的话，余光却忍不住飘向对方脖子以下的位置，那人颈部有个像吻痕一般的胎记隐晦的性感，修身的西装完美的勾勒出人身体线条，纤细的腰身一目了然。唔...屁股也挺翘的。黄明昊觉得自己有些奇怪，连忙收了眼神垂眸等着人下文。

“过一会儿你把文案送到我办公室，我是新来的编辑部经理，朱正廷。” 

上司没有多留，说完就离开径直走向经理办公室。不知道为什么黄明昊的视线不由自主地落在男人离开的背影上，那人两条腿又长又直，从后面看那人屁股似乎更圆翘了，就是走路姿势有点奇怪，好像故意夹着腿迈不开脚步。更诡异的是，他总觉得上司走时嘴角扬起了一抹意味不明的笑容。

十分钟后黄明昊拿着文案递给端坐在办公桌前敲打着键盘的朱正廷，目光落在人伸过来的手上，手指修长，骨节分明手掌不是很宽但形状十分好看衬得五指修长——一双美丽的手。黄明昊还沉浸在对人芊芊玉手的陶醉里，被突然的一声轻呃吓得抬了头。朱正廷一把抓紧文案，扔到人面前，俊美的脸甚至都被气得发红，对方沉着声音语气中带了些许愠怒。

“你这写的是什么东西，回去重新排版。”

同事们都对黄明昊的处境表示了同情，但他想得开敏感源不多脾气又好，想要得到上司的认可总需要时间慢慢来。但他总觉得新来的上司刚才眼神不太对劲，水水润润的好像快要哭出来似的，有些难言的...勾人。

等大家都下班了，黄明昊才将文案重新写好滴了卡去了地下车库，摸了摸口袋才想起下班的时候匆匆收拾好办公桌，将钥匙放在抽屉里忘了拿。黄明昊和保安打了声招呼刷了卡直奔编辑部。黄明昊下班时间已经很晚，编辑部里照明都已经关了里边光线昏暗，用手机照明才找到了钥匙，将钥匙串放进口袋转身离开。

黄明昊的脚步在路过经理办公室时停住了，办公室的门没有关紧一道光线模糊的倒映出室内有个人，刚刚奇怪的声音就是从这间办公室中传出。男人的清冷的声线逐渐变得高昂，断断续续却愈演愈烈仿佛下一秒尖叫就要冲破喉咙。黄明昊控制不住自己的好奇心脚步一点点向办公室的门口移动，每走一步那道门里传来的呻吟便更加暧昧，清冷的嗓音像是蒙了层薄纱又仿佛在糖渍的水里浸了一遍，带着隐忍的哭腔如同...在 做 爱 一般，激烈得好像快要喷涌而出。

黄明昊将办公室的门推开一些，小小的缝隙逐渐变大，眼前的画面让他震惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
沉浸在欲望中的上司丝毫没有发现门被推开了一条缝隙，他半眯着眼睛上身穿着与白天一模一样干净白整的衬衫，下半身一丝不挂地岔开腿倚靠在办公椅上，一根仿真按摩棒在男人腿间抖动着，笔直的性器高举着前面已溢出粘液在少许光亮中闪着隐约的光。他将手从胸前穿过掰开臀瓣将按摩棒拿出来些，水光在那根器具上显露出来。他将按摩棒吸在椅子上，两手扶着椅背跪坐在上，屁股再落下，按摩棒消失在视线之内。持续不断地呻吟跟随着男人缩紧放松的臀部起伏不定，大腿侧美丽的肌肉绷紧着，腹肌随着人运动如同鱼一般呈现游动状。那根东西好像肏到了什么地方，上司本事冰冷的脸瞬间昂起，精致的脸上泛起红晕鬓角冒出湿濡的汗水，几缕碎发黏在脸颊上带着色情的味道。

黄明昊被这一幕震惊得愣在原地，在朱正廷转过身的时候恰好对上了人泛着水光的眼睛，他脑内一片空白，直愣愣地看着上司从办公椅上站起来，衬衫下摆正好遮住人腿根隐约能看见还裹着水的小兄弟。看着上司一步步走到他面前扯着他的领带，对上他慌乱的眸子，然后那人的嘴角微微翘起，喉咙里发出沙哑的声音：

“你全看到了，这要怎么办呢？”

黄明昊没时间去想自己的文员生涯是不是到此为止，他艰难地对上上司的眼睛，那双充满情欲的眼睛极为动人。在美人上司的手抚上黄明昊脸颊时，他依旧处于神游天外的状态。朱正廷的手很软如春风一般吹得黄明昊心思荡漾，竟不受控制地硬了。

朱正廷饶有兴趣的看着黄明昊的反应，他不禁觉得这个小处男很有意思，反应如此直接裤裆鼓起来一坨可爱得很。黄明昊犹如一颗青涩的苹果，需要他用欲望灌溉将它一点一点催熟后再一口一口细细品尝。他吻上黄明昊如同车厘子一般饱满的双唇，柔韧的唇瓣带着青涩的甜味，那人双唇闭得很紧，可这更激起了他探索的欲望。

朱正廷吮吸着一片唇瓣轻轻啃咬，他的笑容中带着勾引人的魅惑，在跪下去接黄明昊裤袋的前一秒抬头看了一眼呆滞的小处男。他的手指隔着人内裤暧昧地打着圈，另一只手摸过黄明昊的腰又顺着腰摸到小腹，修长的手指贴在黄明昊的肌肤上没有一层阻碍，使得人被摸过的每一处都像被点了火。

黄明昊脑内还回味着朱正廷刚刚的吻，先是甜甜的糖渍樱桃后变得愈发浓烈像是一杯泛着血红的玛格丽特。他忽然就被眼前的人吸走了魂魄，他想抬手去触碰，去抚摸这个男人，可是身体却仿佛被人用魔法控制动弹不得。突然，黄明昊觉得有什么东西顶住了他的腹部向下摩擦，那是朱正廷的性器。黄明昊的意识开始涣散，直到朱正廷的腰身入灵蛇一般贴紧他的身子，唇瓣贴附在他耳边，温热的气息洒落在他的耳根，问出的话语带着致命的诱惑。

“你的这根肏过别人吗？”

朱正廷被黄明昊突然爆发的情绪吓得从喉咙里溢出了一声呻吟，脸颊脖颈在被人胡乱的亲着，他看到了黄明昊眼底翻涌的欲望。那双眼睛纯情而又危险，越是禁忌越是想要尝试，朱正廷被那双纯粹的眼睛吸引，带着他醉人的笑容燃烧着黄明昊的欲望。朱正廷注视着黄明昊的眼睛，指尖顺着人的形状一寸寸下滑。

“你想肏我吗？”

明明是放荡的话语，在黄明昊的耳朵里不知怎么就动听极了，他觉得自己还在做梦，一场将要亵渎自己上司的梦。但是黄明昊张了张嘴，却说不出一个字，只能红着眼睛喘息着任由那人得寸进尺的挑逗。

小职员的内裤已被濡湿，从顶端流出的体液透过布料渗出，形成一片水渍印在裤裆上。朱正廷看着人的反应只觉得这小职员真是太可爱了，哪怕知晓他是条危险的蛇，却依旧充当起了农夫的角色。朱正廷把挺立的性器放上对方内裤，臀部上下运动着将顶端对着那片水渍摩擦。温热的感觉仿佛恰好能将他融化，要命的欲望。

他们开始互相抚摸，喘息胶着在一起，衣服落在脚边印证着接下来犯罪的真实存在。

“我没有肏过别人，可我想肏你。”

朱正廷听到这句话的一刻心灵和肉体都叫嚣着渴望，他开始握着黄明昊的性器将上面的体液抹开，把人推到那张沾有自己体液的办公椅上，缓慢地将人发硬的东西往身后送去却在进入了一点之后滑了出来。穴口那一卷沾了体液变得松软，穴内泛着粼粼水光湿得一塌糊涂。

黄明昊心脏颤抖着，手指不听使唤钻进人穴口，在柔软的肠道里摩挲，指腹按揉着柔软的肠肉，关节搔刮着肠壁上凸起的小点。生涩的动作惹得朱正廷逐渐扭动着腰身渴求着人更深入的动作。黄明昊完全被人淫荡的模样失了魂，他抽出手指扒开上司来不及合拢的小穴，涨大的性器迫不及待地插进上司的肠道里，紧张而又激烈地交缠在一起。黄明昊动得很小心本应激情四射的性爱变成了教学式呆板的运动让朱正廷有些不满，他抬起臀部撞了下小职员的囊袋，那根在体内的东西又大了一些擦过肠壁的快感让他缩紧了后穴，口中溢出一声愉悦的呻吟。

“你可以重一些，快一点。”

黄明昊像是得了鼓励，他将性器拔出再用力的肏进朱正廷的身体里，人温暖的内壁将欲望紧紧包裹着，那地方仿佛是无穷无尽的从内心深处牵引着他的深入。他双手环抱着朱正廷的腰，发狠地往人身体里撞，身体兴奋地贴合着颤抖着，性器还在不停地运动诉说着他的贪婪。朱正廷正对着黄明昊堕落的模样放大在他眼前，上司白皙的脸上染上晚霞的颜色，因为被肏爽到而闭气的眼睛投射下两扇如蝉翼般的睫毛，他甚至能看清人脸上的小绒毛和嘴角一丁点的唾液。  
肉体早已失去理智，身体里的敏感点被一次次碾压，粗长的肉棒在甬道里抽动的感觉清晰到上头，朱正廷敞开身子坐在黄明昊身上任由小穴被肉棒干得凹陷进去，干到尽头时朱正廷整个人都化作了一潭春水，靠在黄明昊身上喘息着。

“被干得爽吗？”

黄明昊拔出来的时候，不但带出了汁水连红肿的小穴都拽得外翻，一圈嫩肉泛着诱人的粉色，晶莹透亮。黄明昊还回味着上司刚才高潮的模样，艳红潮湿的眼角唤起他心中的保护欲，他伸手擦拭过人的眼角，捧着人脸脑海里全是人带着哭腔呜咽呻吟的模样，内心止不住邪恶的念头。

“我还想肏你。”

“混蛋。”

朱正廷先是像生气了的白兔恼怒地骂着不知天高地厚的小职员，而后他的嘴角又扬起了那熟悉的笑容，猩红的蛇信子搔着黄明昊的耳根。

“你叫什么？”

“黄明昊。”

“那好，你以后就全职肏我吧。”


End file.
